What Makes The Moon Turn Red
by hiei8912
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so imma skip that. Strong language. yaoi and lots of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

What turns the moon red.

Disclaimer: Stop right there i dont own Kingdom Hearts at all not even its characters but i wish i did.

Prologue

The stars twinkled in the black sky, the moon hid behind the clouds and in the distance a howl was heard. Screams and shouts were heard coming from a burning village,where numerous bodies lay bloodied and beaten-ed. The flames engulfed everything accept the moving figure that was killing the villagers in one attack. Once all the villagers were dead the cold red eyes of the figure stared at the moon as it began to howl.

Chapter I

A man with long black dread locks stood before a room full of students with a smirk on his face. Beside this man was another man with a eye patch. The teacher began to speak in a clear and loud voice, "Good morning everyone welcome to Myth and Legends class. We have a important speaker today, his name is Xigbar the Slayer. He's here today to tell us some myths and legends that he has come across in his travels. Before we begin does anyone have a question." A student with fiery red hair raised his hand. " Yes Axel you have the floor." the teacher said. Said red head stood up " Okay,why do we have to learn from this guy?" The teacher known as Xaldin by his students just shook his head before saying "Because i said so. You all will benefit from this. You will all learn why we must been in doors by sundown." Every student in the class just stared at there teacher like he was crazy. The eye patch guy spoke up then " I bet u dudes really want to know why, well imma tell you. Its starts in a village that was in this area over 300 years ago. Its been said that gaint wolves roamed this land before they were killed." Xigbar took a breath while watching the students,then he continued,"We will begin in the tale in the village of Kettill. This was a peaceful village that made sure not to get into fights with the neighboring villages. It was a neutral place to live. And in this village lived a teen named Mattell. Mattell was an explorer like his father and grandfather before him. He was always told to be home before the sun set over the mountain that over looked the village. One cool and calm spring day, Mattell found himself walking in the forest following the tracks of some short of beast. The tracks stopped in front of an old oak tree. He briefly wondered if his eyes played a trick on him. Cause there stood a man covered in thick black hairs like an animal fur.

"He watched as the man turned to stare at him. He didn't make a move he just stood there and whispered 'Who are you?' The man said nothing at all." Xigbar stopped speaking to catch his breath before continuing his tale." The day quickly turned into night. After meeting with the man Mattell came to know as Kent,he began his walk home. He remembered Kent told him to hurry and get home before dark. Chasing the tracks of some beast that Kent had killed was pretty cool. But he knew he had to get home to his loving family. As he walked the sun began to set,he quickened his pace until he heard the most disturbing noise. In the distance a howl was heard. Mattell began to run do to the fact that he heard something gaining speed to get to him. The trees and bushes were crashing down behind him." " 'Cuse me how the hell do u know this by detail?" Axel said rather bored with the tale. Xigbar ignored the red head and continued his tale " Alright now where was I...Oh yea well Mattell was being chased by something big. He ran and ran till he tripped over a root from a tree. The thing he was running from jumped on him and bite him. Blood spatted everywhere, Mattell screamed and squirmed until he heard a gun fire. The beast that had attacked him fell on its side and died right on the spot. He laid there for a moment not moving until he felt someone apply pressure to his wound. And from there he learned that he should never travel alone in the forest or be out after sunset." Xigbar smirked when he was done speaking.

The class stared at there speaker for a moment until they heard none other than Axel say " That was a load of crap. Where's the rest?" Xigbar's smirk never left his face when it did after a few moments, he began to speak very calmly " Three nights later the teen named Mattell burned down his village and killed everyone there. That's all i know." The rest of the class besides Axel just nodded. Then a boy with pink hair spoke " So is this like a true story or a load of shit?" Xaldin spoke this time " Its actually true in some way. You can call it the story of the beast." Then the bell rang before Xaldin finished his talk but the students stayed in there seats " i guess you all do listen. Well Xigbar will be here tomorrow to talk some more so you may all go"

Saix stood by his locker thinking of that weird story he had heard,'_Why did that story sound so much like a story Riku told me.' _Leaning against his locker now he didn't notice when his best friend stood next to him. "Dude did you space out." Coming out of his train of thought Saix smiled at his friend. "Yea maybe i did. I know u heard that story in class today." The silver haired teen just nodded. "That whole story sucked it kindof sounded like the story i found on the internet. I mean shit man it was a big dog destroying shit. I mean werekin doesn't exist and if they did we would know about it." Saix stared at Riku for a moment before nodding in understanding. Looking down the hall Saix noticed the football team walking by and laughing making fun of people. Riku gave them the finger as they walked past him and Saix. The blue haired boy stared at his friend for a minute before flipping them off as well. The whole team stopped their advance. A rather tall pink haired male named Marluxia stepped forward and glared at them while speaking "What the fuck do you two think your doing?" "Giving you assholes a thumbs up." Saix said rather smugly. If looks could kill Saix knew he and Riku would be dead because Marluxia glared daggers at them before punching him straight in the stomach. Arms went to his stomach and shouting was heard from his side. Looking up he saw Riku fighting Marluxia, he straighten back up only to have someone punch him in the face. Falling to the ground Saix heard someone else jump into the fight. Once he was back on his feet he saw the captain of the chess team breaking up the fight. "That's is enough. This mayhem has gone on long enough. I will not sit back and watch you two ripe each other a new one." "Fuck off fag." The pinkette said rather rudely. The chess captain wasn't fazed by the harsh words that left the other teens mouth. "It seems someone needs to learn some manners and i'm not gay. You have more homo tendencies than do so fuck off and stop messing with others." The pink haired boy in question gave the tanned boy a look that said _you are so dead if I catch you alone._ Turning to walk away the football team left just as they can noisely.

Saix stared at the tanned boy before him. "Thanks." He said after several seconds. The tanned boy just smirked and winked at Saix. Riku on the other hand was offended. "Dude we could have gotten rid of them on our own. We dont need help from a fucking loser like yourself." "Well that's no way to talk to someone who saved you from getting into trouble." "Saix lets go before i fuck this poser up for pissing me off so much." Riku began walking away, before looking back at his friend. Saix on the other hand did something completely different. "Hi,I'm Saix and you are?" The other teen smiled before answering, "I'm Xemnas."

To Be Continued......

Please review and thank u for tuning in :D


	2. The Moon Commands You

Chapter II

The Moon commands you.

Night fall soon fell upon the city of Twilight. Saix looked out the window thankful for once that it was raining,but he knew it was out there watching him, almost taunting him to come out and play. Wearing nothing but his blue cotton pajama bottoms and a gray tank top,he sat in the window sill still watching the rain. The blue haired teen lived with his aunt and uncle,who were away on a second honeymoon. His parents had left him a long time ago,which made him sad that he never knew them. He took his eyes off the rain he realized just how dark the house was the only sounds to be heard were his own breathe, the rain, thunder and lighting. Saix thought to himself _'Auntie and Uncle have been gone for a week now i wonder when they will be back. That reminds me i haven't gotten a call from them.' _Looking back at the rain he heard a voice say _'Come to me'_ it whispered. Startled the teen fell from his seat and looked around cautiously. Then he heard it again _The time of the hunt has come.'_ Shaking his head and looked around again then something caught his eye. Staring down the hallway he saw an eerie light coming from downstairs. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Riku. After one ring he picks up "Sup? Whats wrong this time?" "There's something weird going on downstairs. Its really freaking me out." Saix kept his eyes on the light. With a loud sigh Riku said "I'll be right over ok. Just calm--." Riku stared down at his phone in disbelief. His phone was dead. Saix looked at his phone and back up at the light. The light was slowly spreading, he was starting to get scared. He felt as if someone was watching him breathing hard than before he shot up to his feet. Turning around slowly,his eyes went wide when he saw the full moon watching him. First thing he did was drop his phone while backing away, then he felt sharp pains course through his body,and lastly his already sensitive senses heighten. That's when everything went black.

Riku rushed to Saix' house in his gray sweats and he was at the door he tried to catch his breathe. He knocked on the door once and received no answer. Looking rather bothered by this, he tried yet again and received no answer. Being to get a little put off he grabbed the door knob and realized the door was unlocked. He knew for a fact that his best friend never left the door unlocked. Fear started to inch its way into Riku but he wouldn't let it have its way. Swallowing his hard he pushed the door open,he was meet with total darkness. Wishing he would have brought a flashlight he moved forward while calling for his friend. "Saix,dude you ok?" Receiving no answer he tried again,"Dude this isn't funny. Are you ok?" Then there was a loud crash from upstairs that made Riku jump and look around wildly. Breathing harder than before he saw something move out the corner of his eye. Jumping slightly to his left Riku began to panic. _'Why did I come by myself again now i remember he's my best bud. Shit this is getting really freaky.'_ He looked frantically for the light switch now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. He saw it across the room and started walking toward it when something grabbed him from behind, startling he enough for him to fall to the ground. Then all he could hear was panting behind him. Fear finally set in, the silver haired boy was afraid to look behind himself and find out what pushed him. Gaining enough courage to look behind himself he saw bright yellow eyes staring at him. Then in a flash the eyes were one. Riku picked himself from the floor and went for the light switch again this time nothing stopped him. He flipped the switch and bright light flooded the room temporarily blinding him. While blinded he heard a ghostly howl from upstairs. Once used to the light he looked around and noticed the state of disarray the house was in. The silver haired teen looked toward the stairs and heard growling. "Hey Saix buddy you up there." The growling increased in volume. Gulping hard Riku moved toward the steps and began walking up them slowly. Once up the stairs he turned toward Saix' room to see that his door was ajar. Taking cautious steps toward it, he slowly opened it looking behind himself making sure nothing was following him. Slowing looking forward he came face to face with a large blue werewolf. Teeth bared and claws ready to slice him into mini Riku pieces. He began to slowly moved backward when he saw the beast move forward. Fear completely over took the silver haired teen as he moved away from the beast who was ready to pounce and kill him. On all fours the beasts ears went back as he slowly advanced toward his prey. Yellow eyes narrowed as Riku made a brake for it once he was by the stairs. The beast saw this and used its superior speed to jump down the stairs and stop the boy from exiting. Fear setting in once again Riku began to shake uncontrollably. The werewolf moved forward, the silvered haired teen still in shock could only stand there. There was a loud boom from outside that made the best turn its head. That gave Riku enough time to come out of his shock and run to the back of the house and out the back door. The werewolf looked up just as Riku made a run for it. The werewolf chased after him and lunged at him with teeth and claws bared. Slicing the boy across the arm as the door closed. Growling the werewolf howled loudly at its lost prey. Riku on the other hand ran all the way home out of fear and sadness.

To Be Continued....

And here is another chapter for u all hope u enjoy it. Please review.


End file.
